The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically, to various systems and techniques relating to the formation of ad-hoc networks.
In conventional wireless communications, an access network is generally employed to support communications for any number of mobile devices. These access networks are typically implemented with multiple fixed site base stations dispersed throughout a geographic region. The geographic region is generally subdivided into smaller regions known as cells. Each base station may be configured to serve all mobile devices in its respective cell. As a result, the access network may not be easily reconfigured to account for varying traffic demands across different cellular regions.
In contrast to the conventional access network, ad-hoc networks are dynamic. An ad-hoc network may be formed when a number of wireless communication devices, often referred to as terminals, decide to join together to form a network. Since terminals in ad-hoc networks operate as both hosts and routers, the network may be easily reconfigured to meet existing traffic demands in a more efficient fashion. Moreover, ad-hoc networks do not require the infrastructure required by conventional access networks, making ad-hoc networks an attractive choice for the future.
Ultra-Wideband (UWB) technology is an example of a communications methodology that may be implemented with ad-hoc networks. UWB technology provides high speed communications over an extremely wide bandwidth. At the same time, UWB signals are transmitted in very short pulses that consume very little power. The output power of the UWB signal is so low that it looks like noise to other RF technologies, making it less interfering.
The topology of the ad-hoc network may have a direct impact on performance. An ad-hoc network topology consisting solely of uncoordinated communications between multiple terminals may be very inefficient and result in high packet forwarding and routing overhead. Accordingly, a robust methodology for forming and maintaining a network topology that is both efficient and low on overhead is desirable.